Historical Asian
It would be impossible to condense the history of the various Asian cultures down into a few short paragraphs. Instead, here are some links to various articles on culture, fashion and architecture in several Asian countries. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Hair *Peggyzone: **Female: #07652 #06455 #06039 #03528 #03492 **Male: #08131 *Butterflysims: **Female: 027 005 **Male: 020 *Newsea **Chinese Ink Male/Female (free) *XMSims: **Female: Flora049 Flora051 Flora054 Jade003 + 004 Cglvl001 + 002 Cglvl003 Cglvl006 Cglvl008 TalenzzTP Cglvl008x2 ZwlGudai01 CglvlZhenhuanHuafei DaisliaChangeHair CglvlWuzetian MingChaoHair AfHuapi QingSheHair CglvlYayu CglvlNvWa CglvlChangshin ErkuangMeifei ale101203 ale101121 ale10829 ale101023 ale1223 aleLiuGongZhu ale10922 ale_giftdqdg ale_xiaolajiao yutubydeath ale_qs_bsz **Male: QingMing001 + 002 QingMing003 + 004 Cglvl004 + 005 QingMing005 + 006 QingMing007 + 008 QingMing009 KuiLieWangHou001 Cglvl_Defang001 + Jade Ziying July77MaleHair090127 *Oodles of ancient Chinese hairs by M&TSims: **Female **Male *Oodles of ancient Chinese hairs by RoseSims2 *Male Chinese hair by 傀儡王后 at Gamesir *Chinese bun updo for AF at Sims 2 Heaven *Peggy #0349 F2M by Yuxi *Promises Kept (25 Male and Female hair retextures) by Almighty Hat at Garden of Shadows *Geisha and Maiko Hair by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows *TS3>TS2 Shimada and Chonmage Sumo hair by hriveresse for heimskur at Plumb Bob Keep **Flowerless edit by hriveresse Clothing *Male Chinese clothing by 清霜童子 at Gamesir *Chinese Peasant clothes by 清霜童子 *Emperor and Empress clothes by 清霜童子 *Oodles of Chinese clothes by Rose **Recolors *Chinese clothes from Taobao (Chinese eBay) by Rose (link to PMBD) **Retextures *Kimonos by Rose *Changpao for AM by tomyang at MTS **Retextures by Gabihime at Garden of Shadows *Baggy Trousers and Chinese Cloth Shoes for AM by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Silk blouses with mandarin collars by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Manchurian changshan for AM by Yuxi *Yukata for TM and CM by Trapping at Garden of Shadows **Retextures by Keoni *Various Chinese hanfu for AF at Sims 2 Heaven *Japanese hakama for AM by AnnDeLune at MTS *Chinese Emperor robes by 清霜童子（QingshuangTongzi） at M&TCakeStore *Chinese brocade robes and matching hat for AM by Moirae at M&TCakeStore *Chinese female robes at M&TCakeStore *Black and white AM ornate robes by 扇坠儿(cglvl) at M&TCakeStore *Light blue dragon robes and cape for AM by 扇坠儿(cglvl) at M&TCakeStore *Simple Chinese robes by 清霜童子 at M&TCakeStore *Holiday Pack Hakama recolors by Daislia *Bon Voyage Kimono recolors by Daislia *Deel (traditional Mongolian attire) in various designs for AF and TF by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep Accessories *Various Weapons at rosesims *Hair accessories for AF by 妃 *Geisha Inspired Makeup (Blush) by Leny at Garden of Shadows *Geisha and Maiko Kit (Makeup and Skintones) by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows *Asian Umbrellas for Women (Accessoires/pg 3) by Bipsouille Sims **10 Japanese Umbrellas by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows *Asian umbrellas by Daislia *Porcelain necklace by Daislia *Ornate head accessory by Daislia *Updo ornament for AM by RippleSims *Another updo ornament for AM by RippleSims *Golden Hair ornament for AF by RippleSims *Flower hairpins by RippleSims *Hairpieces: One, two, three *Hairpiece and headdress for AF by RippleSims *Dragon hairpin by RippleSims Objects Chinese *Ornate Chinese object set by Adele *Chinese study room at XMSims *Chinese living room at XMSims *Ancient Chinese furniture set by RoseSims *Firecrackers, krigami and Chinese furniture by RoseSims *Big standing Chinese lantern by RoseSims *Oodles of Chinese jewelry as clutter at M&TCakestore *Three Chinese furniture sets at M&TCakestore *Chinese study, tea corner at M&TCakestore *Various more Chinese objects at M&TCakestore *2 TS3 World Adventures Deco Items by Zx_Ta at Garden of Shadows *11 Edo-Period Monster Paintings by angieshade at Garden of Shadows *Lucky Frogs Resized and Recolored by keoni at Garden of Shadows *Chinese golden bedroom by Jade at Sims2Heaven *Jade throne and wall screen, bed by 晴明 at Sims2Heaven *Ancient Chinese study room by 扇坠 at Sims2Heaven *Chinese living room by sherri at Sims2Heaven *Chinese living room 2 by sherri at Sims2Heaven *Bamboo book, bamboo rolls, bamboo library by 晴明 at Sims2Heaven *Riddle Lantern recolors, Chinese Buddhist Paintings by mellyrae at Garden of Shadows *Chinese Furniture Set at Moonsims *Chinese Garden Set at Moonsims *Tibetan prayer wheel by Avalon *Chinese coin amulets for walls by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *'China color' - Chinese bedroom by CherryND at TSR (free) *Chinese bedroom by huabanzhu at TSR (free) *Chinese study with brushes and pipa by huabanzhu at TSR (free) *Hua - Chinese living by huabanzhu at TSR (free) *Shi Shi's tranquility corner - Tang horse statue, bench, geta slippers by thkehne at TSR *BXY bedroom - Ancient Chinese bedroom set by Sunair at TSR *BXY bedroom B - Ancient Chinese bedroom additions by Sunair at TSR *TS3 World Adventures Asian Bed for TS2 by TheNinthWave **Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Ornate Chinese trunk by Ogularama *Relics from TS3 World Adventure by TheJim07 at MTS *The Fu Long Fountain - Asian Inspired Stone Basin In 2 Colors by jon119 *Chinese dan (carriage) and road sign by Babbyebesims *Chinese end table by Babbyebesims *Bronze Chinese mirror by Apollo for ergo at Garden of Shadows *Ancient Chinese Kitchenware by Lanbingyue at Icy Moons Cabin *Maxis lantern recolours by Daislia *Tibetan butter lamp, candelit table lantern, TS3>TS3 incense by Yuxi *Qin's Terracotta Army TS3>TS2 by Daislia *Chinese chess by Daislia *Asian pavillion as deco by Daislia *Waterwheel by Daislia *Donkey by Daislia *Daoism Yin Yang rug by Daislia *Windbells by Daislia *Outdoor Asian market items by Daislia *Deco carriage by Daislia *Oriental recolors of Cemre's Medieval Marketplace by Daislia *Phoenix sculpture, jade elephant sculpture by Daislia *Oriental quilt recolors by Daislia *Oriental paper parasols by Simaddict99 at TSR *Rickshaw - Driveable and Decorative by hexameter at MTS *Playable zither by Jade at Sims2Heaven *Carriage by 晴明&Jade at Sims2Heaven *Rouge box, documents by 扇坠 at Sims2Heaven *Golden lamps, throne and wallscreen by 晴明 at Sims2Heaven *QT's bamboo scrolls TS3>TS2 by keoni *Sandalwood burners, decorative plates at M&TCakestore *Umbrellas, wall screen, Phoenix sculpture at M&TCakestore *Oriental Door and window set by at dgandy TSR Japanese *Zen sational superset by simaddict99 at TSR *Japanese kitchen at ExoticElements *Zen living 1 and Zen living 2 by Wood For Sims (free) (anachronistic, but has useful deco items) **Bonsai and teapot retextures by Nabila at TheBigTradeOff *Japanese chess room at M&TCakestore *Jonesi's Bed Blanket Recolored with Japanese Fabrics by CrazyCatLady at Garden of Shadows *Japanese Furniture set at Moonsims *Japanese red lanterns, 16/17th century Japanese art on Maxis mesh by Yuxi *Figurines, Japanese TS3>TS2 bedroom set, laundry basket and fountain by hriveresse for heimskur at Plumb Bob Keep *Shoyou Shoji screen retextures by Yuxi *Fan retextures, katana as deco objects, scroll deco object, wall scroll retexture by Yuxi *Wall fans, kokeshi doll by Avalon Indian *Indian inspired living superset by simaddict99 at TSR *Charpoi (traditional cot) by Lama at The Rampant Garden *Buddha statue/mood booster by Nymphy at Garden of Shadows Misc *26 Princess/Queen Paintings by Kittra at Garden of Shadows *Keumongo, box mirror, mortar, writing accessories, food by Ara Garahan (at Simscave) *Hanging paper lantern by Avalon *Asian dining treasures - plate, bowl with chopsticks and more by thkehne at TSR *BXY Dining room by Sunair at TSR *Bamboo blinds by Windkeeper at TSR *Yurts (traditional Central Asian tents) by Wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Shyrdak Rugs (traditional rugs for yurts) by Wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Bamboo book by Yuxi *Basegame Korean kite retextures by Yuxi Build *Windows and doors by Ara Garahan (Simscave back-up) *Asian-inspired Retextures of Work of Art Door by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Chinese door and windows by Moirae *Shoji doors and windows by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi *Chinese windows, fences and arches by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi *Tokyo windows and doors by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi *Jade panel walls by Daislia *Dragon column by Daislia *Chinese windows and doors by XMSims *Chinese palace walls and wallpaper, wooden windows/arch by SimLin55 (Simscave back-up) *Architectural roof/fence deco pieces by Stitch (Simscave back-up) *Asian New Year walls/floors by thkehne at TSR * Thailand walls/floors/terrainpaint by Fire_flower at PBK Lots *Sakura Park (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Restaurant (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Market and Internet Cafe (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Silk and Spa (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Square Tailor (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Inn (Hotel) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *22 Sakura Lane (Residential) bycheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *24 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *26 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *28 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *42 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *22 Sakura Hwy (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *24 Sakura Hwy (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *4 Residential Lots by shastakiss at Garden of Shadows Default Replacements *Hatsumomo - replaces afbodyravekimono by thechangeling at Garden of Shadows *Mameha - replaces BV afbodyyukata by thechangeling at Garden of Shadows *DEFAULT - Granny's Chinese Dress - replaces efBodyDressGoth by CatOfEvilGenius Poseboxes *Samurai Posebox by Daislia Asian Food *Onigiri and Kakesoba at Japasims (Simscave back-up) *Edible Chinese cuisine by simaddict99 at TSR *Indian cuisine superset by simsaddict99 at TSR *Japanese cuisine superset by simsaddict99 at TSR *Moon cake by Jade & C-hen at Sims2Heaven *Dragon Boat festival snack by RoseSims *Two edible Chinese dishes by RoseSims Hood Deco *Taj Mahal hood deco by senemm at TSR